This invention relates in general to methods of packaging large objects for shipping. More particularly, the invention relates to a method of creating a strong/tight package for a large contaminated object so that it can be shipped safely.
The end of the Cold War has resulted in a need to shut down and decontaminate nuclear arms manufacturing sites. The decontamination process includes removing objects from the sites that are contaminated with low or high level radiation. Many objects can be removed by loading them into cargo containers, and shipping the cargo containers for storage in an underground nuclear storage site. However, some objects are too large to fit into the cargo containers. Such objects include, for example, large machining equipment and tools, plutonium furnaces, supercompactors and the like. In order to fit the objects into the cargo containers, the objects would have to be cut into pieces with a plasma cutter or similar device. The cutting operation would be time-consuming and costly, and it could allow the release of contaminants into the atmosphere.
Alternatively, a large contaminated object can be shipped by loading it on a high-strength oversized pallet, and covering the pallet and the object with a large lid known as a xe2x80x9cbutter dishxe2x80x9d. Unfortunately, the pallet and the butter dish are relatively expensive. Also, the cost of storing the object inside the butter dish at the storage site is relatively high, because storage costs are charged based on all the volume inside the dish even though the object does not completely fill the dish. Another disadvantage is that shipping the object inside the butter dish may be hazardous because there is a risk the object could tip over during shipping and break through the dish. Additionally, some objects are too large to be shipped by this method.
This invention relates to a method of strong/tight packaging an object in order to prepare it for shipping. By xe2x80x9cshippingxe2x80x9d, as used herein, is meant any type of transportation such as truck, railroad, air transportation or water transportation. Initially, a substrate is applied to an object to create a smooth surface adapted to receive a sprayable plastic thereon. Then, the sprayable plastic is sprayed onto the substrate and the object to encapsulate the object.
In a particular embodiment of the method, a sprayable plastic is first sprayed onto a surface of a pallet to create a continuous first layer of the plastic on the surface. An object is positioned on the first layer of plastic on the pallet. The first layer of plastic has an outline that is at least as large as the outline of the object on the pallet. A substrate is applied to the object to create a smooth surface adapted to receive a second layer of the sprayable plastic thereon. Lastly, the second layer of sprayable plastic is sprayed onto the substrate to encapsulate the object.